


A Two Sided Coin

by RumbleFish14



Category: Six Ways to Sunday (1997)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/Other, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: HARRY IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH TWO WOMEN, SARAH AND KATHERIN.. BUT THEY SOON REALIZE THAT THEIR THREESOME...IS NOW A FOURSOME AND THEY HADNT EVEN REALIZED IT...WHO IS THIS MAN NAMED MADDEN THAT KEEPS COMING AROUND...HE ONLY COMES AROUND WHEN HARRY ISNT THERE..





	A Two Sided Coin

A 2 SIDED COIN

 

He had been staring at their picture for over 20 minutes. It was his next job, they were in debt up to their eye balls and it was time to collect, in the worst way. But something wasn't right about this, the longer he looked at the picture, the more he recognized them, or thought he did. He shook his head, putting it out of his mind, he needed to get to work but he had to be sure it was the right target.

Harry headed into the old warehouse, looking for Abie, he found him drinking from a flask in the corner, trying to hide it but the smell of strong liqueur was evident in the air. He shook his head and turned him around by the arm, pulling the flask away and tucking it into his pocket.

"The fuck kid, give that back before I shoot you." Abie threatened.

Harry shook his head, "shouldn't be doing that shit, if Louis finds out you're a dead man."

Abie rubbed his eyes and crossed those fat arms over his large chest, "the fuck are you still doing here anyways, you were supposed to be halfway there already?"

Harry dug in his trench coat and showed him the picture, "who are they?"

He snatched the picture and looked at them, no recognition on his face, "the fuck does that matter? He gives you a job, you do it. End of story."

"It matters Abie,I think I've seen them somewhere before."

"Where?" He asked, looking closer at the photo.

Harry just couldn't remember, he knew it was from a few years back but a lot had happened in the few years that he was out of high school, "not sure but it doesn't feel right. Wanted to make sure it was the right people."

"Its not your business if its the right people or not, men, women, it don't matter. Louis gives you a name, then you take care of it. You know how this works kid."

He was getting angry now, being told his job description like he hadn't been doing this for years already, "I know my fuckin job Abie, just making sure. What are they in for?"

Abie dug through his jacket and produced a small notebook, flipping through a few pages before speaking again, "looks like they were lent a large amount of money and they didn't pay up. Were given many chances and they didn't pay up, that's where you come in."

Harry nodded, knowing that he would need help from Madden on this one. For some reason it wasn't sitting well with him, only Madden could help with situations like this, "fine, I'm going now, should be done within a few hours."

"Good, don't fuck this up kid or he will have your ass." Abie poked him right in the chest.

"Don't fuckin worry Abie, I know how shit works by now."

"You better hope you do kid, he don't want this one messed up."

Harry nodded and headed towards the car, driving back to his home town which made his suspicion worse. He stopped the car a few blocks down from the address and looked around. He could remember coming here once before, hanging out in the yard with girls that looked just like the two he had on his list. Something was wrong.

Instead of charging in, guns blazing, he decided to do a little recon of his own. He swiftly moved around the back of the old house. No car in the driveway and most of the windows had been busted out. Cheap, ripped sheets hanging over them to keep eyes out, it was unnerving. He flattened his back against the house and listened.

**

Sarah had been battling herself all day long. She knew that her and Kat were in some deep shit. It had been months since they had borrowed that money and it hadn't been like other loan sharks, they didn't just warn you a few times and after awhile they assumed you skipped out. No, this was different. Borrowing from the mob had been Kats idea and it was awful.

Another guy had come around yesterday, saying they had only one last chance to pay the full $200,000 or they would come for them. The reason they needed the money in the first place was because they didn't have any, no way would they be able to pay it all back, plus interest that Louis had demanded. It was a nightmare. 

It was time to leave, while they still could. Sarah made up her mind and started pulling clothes from their shared dresser and stuffed them in any bag she could find. As she was packing, she heard the front door creek open. She stopped packing and grabbed the baseball bat and waited by the door.

"Sarah?" Kat called out.

She sighed and put the bat down, seeing Kat coming into her bedroom. A look of worry and confusion on her face, "whats going on?"

"Start packing, we need to leave."

"Why? You said we had more time."

Sarah shook her head, "one of them came around while you were at work yesterday, they are giving us one last change to pay up in full or they are coming to get it from us."

Kat ran her hands through her dark hair, "this is fucked up Sarah, we don't have that money."

"I know, which is why we need to leave as soon as we can. Like tonight, with whatever money we have left."

"Yeah, okay. Ill go get my shit."

Sarah gave her a sympathetic smile, this was their home town. Born and raised here, been best friends since elementary school and it felt wrong to leave like this, to leave at all but they didn't have any choice now. Ending up buried in this town was not on their list right now.

Just as Kat turned to pack, Sarah heard a noise outside and stopped. Pausing all movement, including breathing to see if what she heard outside was something to be feared or just the neighborhood cat. She saw something move from the corner of her eye outside, a black figure moving carefully around the house.

Deciding that she didn't want to figure out who or what it was, she grabbed her bag and the bat and headed to find Kat. Putting one hand over her mouth when she tried to talk. She pointed to the window and Kat nodded in understanding, they needed to leave right now.

"Out the back." Kat whispered, moving silently towards the back door.

As the reached the back door, it was busted in. Wood chips flying and someone they both never expected to see again was standing in the doorway, gun held high and a look on his face that they had never seen before.

Kat gasped, "Harry?"

**

He watched the two women with shocked looks on their faces. He knew that Harry knew them but knew them how exactly? That was the question. Madden knew Harry wouldn't be able to handle this, he had figured out that they had all gone to school together and that's who he was about to take out. After talking him down, it was clear he would need the extra push on this one. That's where he came in.

"Harry isn't here right now ladies. Name is Madden."

They looked back and forth from him to each other, "uh, Harry what are you talking about?"

Madden shook his head, "its Madden right now ladies. Your dear innocent Harry couldn't do this job. Not on two ladies he used to go to school with, he needed my help to do it, like he does most everything else."

"Who is Madden Harry?" Kat asked, trying to understand.

"Well, Kat. Harry had some trouble in his life after his mother died. Couldn't handle the big boy shit so he created me. Think of me as his darker side, the side of Harry that can get the dirty shit done, the right way."

"Hes fuckin nuts, we need to leave." Sarah whispered to Kat but she knew he heard it.

Madden looked at her up and down, she was exactly his type. Feisty, a fighter. He knew from Harry that she liked it a little rougher than Kat did, she had always liked Harry's sweeter side, his innocents.

He grinned at her and stepped forward, gun still pointed at her, "you know, Harry hasn't thought much about you these past few years Sarah, he is too innocent for you to handle. I think you would break him, Harry thinks so too. But you Kat," Madden looked over at her, "he remembers you very much."

Sarah couldn't deny that she was still attracted to Harry, or Madden. Whoever this was. He was the opposite of everything Harry was and it was her type, dangerous and a little rough, maybe if she used her charm and other good parts of herself, they could manage to escape this.

"So Madden, are you going to kill us for your boss or can we work something out?"

He grinned, looking back at Sarah, "I don't think I want to kill you, Harry certainly doesn't What did you have in mind doll face?"

Sarah looked over to see Kat staring at her with her mouth hanging open, "the fuck Sarah, you cant sleep with him!"

"Why not, we both want him. I want Madden and you want Harry. Its a win win."

Madden chuckled at them.

"Other than its the same fucking guy and Madden isn't real." Kat shouted at her.

Madden pointed his gun at her, "the fuck did you say?"

"How do we know this is real, we wanna talk to Harry first." Kat challenged, needing to see if this was for real or if Harry had lost his fucking mind over the past few years.

"You wanna see Harry?"

Kat nodded and her mouth dropped open with how fast the change was. Madden, violent and scary turned into a sweet, innocent Harry, in the blink of an eye.

"Hey Kat." He blushed.

"Harry, oh my god!!" Kat said and rushed forward to hug him close. Still not believing that this was really happening.

Sarah stepped forward, "have you been sent to collect that money?"

He looked towards her with no sexual desire at all, it was Madden who wanted her. He always had rougher tastes then he did. But he nodded, "yeah, been working for them since high school. I remembered it was you two and couldn't do it. Madden helps me with things like that."

"Jesus Christ." Sarah whispered and sat down on the bed.

Harry turned back to see Kat smiling at him. He had liked her all through high school but had always been too shy to talk to her. She was beautiful, dark black hair and blue eyes darker than his own, he wanted her the entire time they went to school together. Madden just helped him get what he wanted.

He turned back to Sarah, "were you serious?"

Sarah's mouth fell open, clearly seeing the change in him, "about us, all three of us?"

He nodded, he wouldn't miss out on this chance, "Madden wants you and I want Kat. We can all get along, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe?" Sarah asked, more to herself than all of them.

Harry turned back to Kat, stepped forward to close the distance between them. His hands going to her face and bringing his mouth down against hers. He moaned softly, feeling her hands on his body. Finally wanting him as much as he wanted her. The kiss was everything he wanted it to be, her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. Making his body heat up.

He pulled back and she was already stripping him of his shirt. He chuckled and went along with it, letting her toss it aside and he felt like purring when her lips landed on his his chest, kissing every inch she could. His hands in her dark hair, it was perfect.

"God, I've wanted this for a long time Kat."

She grinned and kissed down to his jeans, quickly popping the button and pulling them down his legs, "so have I, you are so sweet Harry."

He smiled but it transformed into a slacked out face when he felt her mouth closing around his cock. Sucking him deep into her mouth, feeling her tongue rubbing all over him. He groaned deeply and his legs started to shake.

"Kat please, I wont last that way."

Kat smiled and pulled off him, working on getting out of her work clothes and watching those blue eyes of his widen as she stood naked in front of him. He hadn't changed, not really. She looked over to see Sarah watching from the bed, breathing hard but Harry wasn't her type, she would get her own taste of Madden when she was done.

"Take what you want Harry."

He moaned and came at her, pulling her down to the ground and spreading her legs wide. Never leaving her mouth, kissing her deeply as she reached between them and grabbed his cock, hard and ready. Stealing any words he wanted to say to her as he was pushed inside of her.

"Oh, God.. Kat, you are tight. So tight." He groaned and pushed in slowly, wanting this to last forever if possible.

Kat moaned with him, feeling him moving slowly was driving her wild. Hitting every inch of her and already had her legs shaking, "Harry, fuck that feels good."

She pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tilting her hips whenever he thrusted in, working herself against him. The way he moaned into her mouth had her close already. His lean body moving perfectly with her own.

He looked at her, eyes closed and back arched, her mouth open, moaning his name. He could feel her tighten and knew she was close, he pulled her to his chest and started thrusting faster, his body making them both slide over the floor.

"Right there Harry, I feel it."

"Kat, Kat...gonna come..fuck!!"

She came with him, gripping his large shoulder and stealing one more kiss as he spilled into her, moaning her name and pushing himself until he could no longer hold himself up and he brushed the hair from her face, smiling as he used to just like when they were in school, he hadn't really changed after all. He was the same.

Then something happened. A flash across his beautiful face and she knew that Harry was gone for now. He pulled out of her and left her laying on the ground, looking over to see Sarah perched on the end of the bed.

"Sarah.." Madden growled and rushed towards the bed.

She couldn't help but moan. Seeing Harry fucking, no making love to Kat just on the floor and now Madden, coming at her hard, angry. She braced herself as he slammed into her, pushing her down on the bed. His mouth finding hers in a heated kiss, pushing his tongue down her throat.

"Madden.." She groaned when he kissed down her neck.

His hands slid from her face to her breasts, squeezing as hard as he could until she moaned and writhed under him. This is how he liked to fuck, hard and fast with a little pain. It was the only thing that could make him come and by how Sarah was reacting to him, she needed it to.

"You wet for me Sarah?" He rubbed between her legs roughly.

She groaned and dug her nails into his back, hearing him chuckle, "so wet, need it bad."

He nodded and moved away from her to lean on the wall, "take it off for me." he started to work himself slowly, keeping her eyes the entire time.

She watched him working himself, demanding her to get naked so that's what she did. She pushed her jeans and panties down her legs and pulled off her shirt, laying back on the bed with her legs spread wide. His cock already fully hard, despite having just come hard.

"Bet you are tight as fuck, aren't you?"

Sarah nodded and let her hand slip down to work her clit. Watching his face darken and his hands speed up, "you gonna fuck me Madden, or should I do it?"

He jumped on her, slapping her hands out of the way and slamming into her hard. Making her scream and grip the bed sheets to keep still. He didn't wait for her to adjust to him, he just pushed into her tightness fast and hard.

"Fuck you are tight." He groaned and pushed her hands above her head, watching the way her body moved under his.

"Fuck me harder."

He laughed and gripped her hips, spinning the around so he was laying on his back, watching her body slide back down on his cock, a deeper angle this way, "fuck yourself on it Sarah, show me."

She grinned and kissed him, biting his lip hard as she pulled back and planted her hands on his shoulders. Working herself up and down his cock, at her own speed which was just as fast and brutal as his.

"Knew you liked it rougher Sarah."

Moaning and pulling his hands from her hips to her ass, he knew what to do within a second. His hands moved and came back down hard on her ass, the slap echoing in the bedroom.

"God, that feels so good." She groaned and could already feel her orgasm brewing.

"Right there Sarah, fuck it harder..harder girl..yes, fuck that's it!!"

His moaning made her come along with him, fucking him harder and faster until the after shocks left them both tired and sated. That familiar but distant laugh sounded as he rolled her to her back, roughly kissing her mouth.

Kat came into the room, laying beside them on the bed, "so how does this work, you still kill us?"'

Madden smiled, "could always fake it, we keep things we like. And we like this very much."

The girls smiled, this would take some time to get used to but they all wanted it, "so we are a threesome now, or four?" Sarah asked.

Harry flashed back quickly, kissing Kat deeply before pulling back, "not sure exactly but we all get what we want."

Kat brushed his hair back, "yes I get you and Sarah gets Madden, win win."

Sarah grinned, "told you Kat, win win."


End file.
